What's Your Fantasy
by lindover
Summary: Daisuke tries to get Yamato into role-playing. Warning: yaoi and the mental image of nekkid little plumbers!


Disclaimer: I own the copyright to nothing, if you use nothing without my proper permission I will be forced to press charges. Everything belongs to somebody else, so I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author comment: I like to lurk, but the idea stuck in my head, preventing sleep, so I booted up the comp and murdered the poor thing until it would go away, resulting in the fic below.

"I know I agreed to this earlier Dai, but I simply refuse to wear my hair like that. I'd look ridiculous!"

"..."

"What the...?"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me! Answer or pay the consequences!"

"Damn it! I'm trying to brood Yamato! It's harder than it looks, ya know."

Ishida Yamato liked his romantic relationships to open and fun, even experimental. So when one Montomiya Daisuke, Yama's current lover, expressed an interest in role-playing, he was eager and willing. He figured the little redhead would dress up in a skimpy little costume and Yamato could then have the pleasure of ripping it off.

But the musician forgot to figure in both Daisuke's video gaming tendencies and his endearing little habit of taking phrases such as "role-playing game" quite literally. This lack of intuition has brought Ishida Yamato into his current situation.

"And don't call me Dai! Call me Squall, or Leonhart! Or Mister Commander, yeah that would be cool!"

It's not that he didn't like the clothes, the combat boots were his own (and as such, fashionably acceptable by default) and the gray trench coat swirled dramatically if he turned just so. The outfit as a whole made him feel very manly, like some kind of super seme. Which was to the good. As it should be. And while he might personally prefer to see Dai in a tiny schoolgirl uniform (or tiny yellow jumper for that matter), he couldn't object to the vision his lover made in tight leather and numerous belts (maybe they should try bondage next week...).

" Seifer, what are you doing here."

"Do you have to sound so monotonous? And when do we have sex?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to stay in character!"

The problem was, this wasn't just dress up and have sex for Daisuke, he wanted a full-blown (pain in the ass) fantasy, with a driven plot and full characterization. Yamato, for one, has never understood the need to rent porn with plot, he wanted sex and lots of it, and plot only took up precious video space. He didn't appreciate having the their foreplay scripted out and...

"Is that music I hear?"

"What can I say, I puts me in the mood."

"It's the battle music for that damned game of yours!"

Yamato sighs and decides it could be worse, at least Daisuke doesn't have sexual fantasies about the Mario Bros. Games. At least he hopes Daisuke doesn't.

"Where did you come up with this whole sex scene of yours anyways. I don't think the game has a yaoi sex scene in it, or else I would have rented it."

"Well...*blush* actually I got it off the Internet."

"Oh really and where can I find source of my current situation?"

Yamato smiles as his eyes narrow on "Commander" Daisuke.

"Well fans of the games sometimes write stories using the characters."

"So what you're basically saying is that some perverted fan girls actually got you to act out their twisted little fantasies (^.^v) and I actually went along with it"

"Hey, *pouting* I happen to think it's a very sexy fantasy, well I did until you had to go and ruin it with your negative attitude."

"I do not have a negative attitude!"

"I bet Taichi would go through it with me."

Yamato closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten. He then opens them to look at Daisuke, and notices how all those belts weigh down on his pants, causing the leather to ride low on youthful hips. The singer eyed the expanse of skin between the pants and small white tank top with appreciation. His gaze rises upwards following the lean lines of the figure before him. Strong slim chest, an appetizing arch of the neck, dark eyes full of the angry challenge presented in his last statement, pouting lips being ...moistened.... by a surprisingly talented little..toungue... 

"Daisuke."

Yamato stalks slowly toward the younger boy, the promise of fantasies fulfilled burning in his eyes.

"Well, what is it Yama? Do you finally have something to contribute to the evening?"

"Here's a fantasy for you: a popular young musician finds himself lusting after the sporty little body of an even younger high school boy. They then have hot sweaty sex against the bedroom door. C'mon, the fan girls would love it."

The redhead considers this new option for the evening's events. For all of three seconds.

"All right then, but only because you completely ruined the mood for the other. And don't go thinking I'm not angry with you, because I am! You will make this up to me Ishida!"

"My pleasure."

The blonde smirks and then goes about showing exactly how he plans on making it up to his lover. The details of which are lost to us mainly because the author is too tired for a damn lemon! (*sigh* she shames her ancestors *shakes head sadly*)

~6 hours and 52 minutes later~

"So I was thinking, maybe we could try bondage next weekend?"

"Cool! You could handcuff me to the sink, and you could, like, dress up as a plumber! What do plumbers wear again? Oh yeah! Where can we find a red jumpsuit with matching red hat?"

"...Dai?"

"Yes my Plumber of Love?"

"...Forget I said anything."


End file.
